


Night-time comforts

by FenrisKin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doggy Style, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexytimes, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrisKin/pseuds/FenrisKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenara Lavellan needs rescuing from a dream. Solas is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time comforts

**Author's Note:**

> Despite referencing Haven's avalanche, this is set a few weeks after the balcony kiss. 
> 
> Seriously, being buried in the avalanche must rank pretty high on the Inquisitor's list of PTSD nightmares.

Cole was shaking him awake, that familiar worried expression inches from his face. As soon as he saw Solas' eyes snap open, he let go and began pulling him up, tugging at him insistently.

“You have to help her!” He shouted when Solas tried to shake him off.

“Cole, please, calm down. Help whom?” Solas was groggy; being dragged out of a Dream always left him disoriented. Cole was perfectly capable of helping people on his own, why would he need the elf? Nevertheless, Cole seemed frightened, so he started pulling his breeches on.

“Fenara! You have to help her, she's stuck under the snow in her head, cold, clawing, digging, up or down, don't know which way, fingers numb, panic, can't breathe for the cold.” Cole shook himself as if to free himself of the Inquisitor's pain. He grabbed Solas' arm again and began dragging him. “She can't wake up, and I can't get to her!”

That was all Solas needed; bare-chested, he sprinted through the Keep to the Inquisitor's quarters. Fenara had cheated death too many times; it should be unsurprising that it would take it's toll on her mind eventually.

He burst through her door and could definitely feel a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the mountain air. Looking to her bed, his alarm grew when he realised the blankets, pillows, everything, was covered in a fine layer of hoarfrost. Under it all, the Inquisitor shivered violently, lips a deep blue. He didn't stop to think, just ripped back the covers and gathered her up in his arms.

“Cole, I need to go and wake one of the servants, get them to bring me enough water to fill the tub. Don't worry about heating it, I'll do that.” The boy nodded and vanished, and Solas set to work.

He gently laid the Inquisitor onto a chair and dragged it as close to her wood burner as he dared, and sent out a tendril of magic to set the wood alight. Leaving her there to warm up, he dived into her storeroom and gathered up all her spare blankets and furs, and hurried out to wrap her up in them all. Throwing more logs onto the growing fire, he turned back to Fenara, frowning. The change in temperature should have been enough to wake her, but as he watched he saw hoarfrost creeping over everything again. Solas started to panic; it must be a strong dream to such a firm hold on her. He needed to sleep himself, to get into the Fade and find her dream, but he couldn't do that until Cole was back -

As if on cue, Cole was there with a bucket of water in each hand, followed by four servants, also carrying water. Solas nodded towards the great marble bathtub, and they emptied their buckets in, dashing off for more.

“Cole.” The young man stopped. “Bring enough water to fill the tub. I'm going to put a glyph on the floor underneath it to heat the water, while I go and find her dream.” Cole nodded.

“She'll be glad to see you when she wakes up.” he said, relieved, and vanished with his buckets again.

With a flick of his fingers, Solas sent a wave of heat across Fenara that banished the hoarfrost, and, before it came creeping back, he slipped under the furs with her and cradled to him on his lap, lending his warmth to hers.

 

* * *

 

_She couldn't see, couldn't move, could barely breathe. The snow pressed in all around her, distorting any sense of up or down. She couldn't feel her legs; cold, or something worse? She needed to get out. Dig, doesn't matter which way, just dig. Stay, you die._

_But her arms were heavy, pinned to her sides by tonnes of snow that wouldn't budge no matter how much she thrashed. She opened her mouth to shout, to scream for help, but her lips cracked and bled and no sound came out. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of panic and was just about to fall when he she heard something, a faint scratching, just above her head. She held her breath, hoping against hope someone knew she was there, hoping she hadn't imagined the sound._

_The snow over her face vanished suddenly, and she took a breath of the sweet, cold air of the mountain. The light was too bright for her to see anything clearly, and as a dark shape filled the hole she nearly panicked again, convinced she was about to die as a wolf's meal._

“ _Lethallan!” Solas' voice cut through her panic and she relaxed sobbing with relief. It was all right. Solas had found her. He reached in through the hole he had made and grasped her chin gently, rubbing a tear away with his thumb. Fenara blinked; she hadn't realised she'd been crying._

“ _Vhenan, listen to me,” he said, pulling her face up to look at him. “It's not real. You're not here. You need to -”_

 

* * *

 

Fenara's eyes fluttered, and the blue began to fade from her lips. Solas breathed a sigh of relief and began to rub her hands, trying to chafe the warmth back into them.

“You found her.” Cole's voice made him jump. The spirit was sat on the floor next to the fire, a pile of logs next to him. The tub was full and steaming gently, and none of the servants were anywhere to be seen. Solas smiled.

“Thank you for alerting me, Cole. And thank you for not letting the fire go out. You saved her life.” Cole nodded, and vanished. Solas turned back to trying to warm the Inquisitor up.

“Solas?” She mumbled.

“I'm here, Lethallan,” he replied, hugging her tighter.

“What happened? There was snow... I'm so cold...”

“You were dreaming, but you were dreaming so strongly that a minor fear demon found you and latched on; it amplified your nightmare and fed off it, keeping you trapped. You would have frozen to death if Cole hadn't woken me up.” She absorbed his words without comment, seemingly content to let him keep rubbing the life back into her limbs. Her cold fingers absently traced over his skin as she mulled something over.

“Was... was it all real?” She asked eventually.

“None of it was real, per se.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Why? Is there some part of it that disturbed more than being buried in an avalanche?” She shuddered with the memory.

“No, not worse, I just... I thought I saw Fen'Harel.” The words escaped her in a rush, and Solas had to work hard to not let his shock show. He'd had to take his dreaming form to dig her out, her fear had been so powerful, but he hadn't realised she had seen him.

“Does that trouble you?” He asked carefully. She leaned back into him, considering.

“Not really. The Dalish place him outside the camp to show he is a traitor, but it's also said he protects us from evil spirits.” She shrugged. “Maybe I just saw him because I've always felt... well, I've always felt closer to him than any of our other gods. I took my name from him.”

Solas' heart sang, and he gently pulled her face around until he was looking into her eyes. Truly unique, to put such faith and forgiveness into the Dread Wolf.

“Ma vhenan, if only all Dalish were as forgiving as you.” he whispered, and pressed his mouth to hers.

She stiffened, surprised – since their passionate kiss on the balcony weeks ago, they hadn't really had the chance to be close with each other – but she relaxed into the kiss, parting her lips and gently biting onto his. She could feel his heart pick up its pace and broke away, only now realising their state of undress.

“Hahren, why aren't you wearing your tunic?” She asked, slowly, flushing. Solas shrugged.

“Well, when Cole explained how urgent the situation was, I'd only been able to pull my breeches on; I thought that would be enough to save my modesty as I ran to save you, like the valiant hero that I am.”

“I see.” Her lips quirked upwards, but her blush was getting deeper, and she couldn't take her eyes off him, drinking in the sight of his lean frame. “And, why am I not dressed? Surely that would have helped warm me up?” Solas smiled and kissed her deeply, pulling her onto his lap so that she faced him, and ran his hands up her back. He broke away, feathering kisses along her jaw and down into the hollow between her collarbones. He could feel her heartbeat pounding in her throat, and his breeches grew tighter.

“Yes... but I wasn't thinking very well. You have that effect on me, vhenan.” He whispered, and took one of her nipples in his mouth. She gasped, her hands clutching at his shoulders, nails leaving welts down his back as he bit down gently. She rocked her hips into him and he moaned as she ground against his erection. He could feel the heat between her legs and he cursed that he had even put breeches on.

Her hands either side of his face pulled him back up to kiss her, and he took that opportunity to unlace his breeches. Noticing the movement, she smiled and climbed off the chair they shared, stripping his breeches off him easily. She knelt before him for a moment, taking in his full nakedness with a hungry look in her eyes, and suddenly her mouth was around him.

He hissed in surprise, feeling her tongue lapping against the base of his cock as she took his whole length into her mouth. His hands found themselves tangled in her hair and he couldn't stop his hips from rolling as she began to bob up and down, coaxing him into a hardness he didn't think possible.

“Vhenan,” he sighed, feeling his climax building. “Enough, Fenara! I would not be undone before you.”

She moaned in disappointment, the feeling around his dick nearly sending him over the edge anyway, but gave him one last lick before climbing back onto his lap, straddling him easily. She started to lower herself but he stopped her with a hand between her legs, thumb lazily drawing circles around her nub, swollen with desire. Her breath caught and she raised herself up to give his hands better access, and he took his opportunity.

He slid down in the chair until he was sat on the floor, with her positioned above him, and, gripping her hips, gently pulled her down until she was before him.

His tongue found her clit and went to work, flicking and sucking and devouring her taste. She gasped and spasmed above him, trying to keep her balance in such a precarious position while he set her sense reeling. Her breathing was getting ragged, and her whole body was tensing up; this is what he had been waiting for. Sending pure energy to his hand, he slid a couple of fingers inside her and pushed with it, touching her in ways no-one else ever could.

That did it. Her hands found the back of his head and ground him into her as she came, screaming his name, and he drank her down as her juices slicked his face. He slid back up into the chair as she started to sag, catching her easily, kissing her fiercely, feeling the way she lapped up her own taste.

“You are a goddess among mortals,” he murmured into her, and, scooping her up, carried her to the bed where he deposited her gently. She reached out for him but he grinned and swatted her hands away. He laughed when she pouted at him. “Did you think I was finished?” He growled softly, and loved the way it made her shiver in anticipation. Once again taking hold of her by her hips, he flipped her over and pulled her backwards to him, finding it impossible to ignore how she lifted up her ass to him, or how willingly she spread her legs and fitted them along his. He stroked his length absent-mindedly as he drank in her body, and noticed she was smiling slyly at him over her shoulder. He answered with a feral grin of his own.

Leaning forward, he feathered kisses up her back, along the back of her shoulders, biting into the flesh at the base of her neck. Bracing himself above her with one arm, he guided himself towards her entrance, feeling her still wet with desire for him, and slid in.

She moaned underneath him, pushing back into him as he stretched her. He groaned at how good it felt; it had been so long it threatened to completely overwhelm him. He rested his head on her shoulder blades, trying to focus; he refused to come so early. Miraculously, Fenara stayed still; either she knew he needed to adjust, or she needed to adjust herself.

Breathing out steadily, Solas rocked his hips forward. The response was an immediate gasp of pleasure, and he started to pick up the pace, pulling out and plunging forward smoothly. Her ass rose to meet him every time he thrust into her and she moaned raggedly into her pillow.

“Harder,” she gasped out, and Solas faltered.

“What?” She turned and stared at him with raw lust in her eyes.

“I need to fuck me harder. Fuck me like you're the Dread Wolf himself, Solas, just fuck me harder.” The power and command in her voice was enough to drive him wild; pulling back until he was kneeling up, he grabbed her hips and yanked her back onto him, slamming into her full force. She threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy.

“Fuck, yes! Again, Solas!” Grabbing her hair, he pulled her up so her head was cradled against his shoulder, then let go to grab her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers. His other hand found it's way to her clit, fingers charged with lightening. She wanted hard, did she?

His hips and the hand buried between her legs kept her slamming down onto him, and her cries got more and more frantic. He could feel his release building up again and this time he didn't want to stop it, he just wanted her to come with him, to ride his orgasm as well as her own. He could feel her tightening around him and bit down on her shoulder, unable to hold back any longer as she stiffened and cried out.

He snarled as he came, feeling her walls clench hard around him as he spilled into her. Gradually he slowed the motion of his hips until they both came to a stop, panting and slick with sweat.

“Is this why you had the bath filled?” Fenara asked blearily. Solas blinked; he'd completely forgotten about that.

“Actually, I was going to dunk you in it if you didn't warm up quickly enough,” he murmured. “But the water is still lovely and hot, if you simply wish to bathe.”

“Well, then,” She said, and Solas couldn't stop the whimper as she slid off him. She turned to face him with that burning lust in her eye. “Care to join me, Vhenan?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't a wood-burner in the bedroom. It seems a little silly to me, since they're in the top of a freakin' mountain... so I put one there. As well as a marble bathtub, as you can playfully ask Josie for one once you discover skyhold, although it never turns up in-game.


End file.
